riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivera Federation War
The Rivera Federation War (January 1st, 2164 - April 14th, 2289) Was one of the longest Wars In Both the History Of Hora and The History Of Earth, including Some Hora Systems in the Hora Universe. The war was fought between Hora Universe and Later In The Milky Way Universe, It lasted from a grand total of 125 years, due to the intense war that was occurring all over Hora, and the Milky Way when The Forms Of Europodia Were Reprogrammed To Conquer Earth and Rid It of all It's Life, Especially the Human Race, The Native Species Of The Earth. The Rivera Federation however was basically Re cloned out Of Team Encore and turned into a Large Scale Military Power. The War Reduced Earth Into a staggered Wasteland, but than shifted back towards Rivera leading to An Invasion of The Rivera Federation Home world Of Rivera The Brutally Enraged Earth Vowed Vengeance On Rivera leading to the first time in history that aliens from another galaxy entered the Universe of Hora. The Rivera Federation Antics were so cruel and angering that the People Of Earth continued to fuel up and use their anger as their ultimate weapon in the fight the For the Rivera Federation and their Acts Of Aggression To The Human Race, because of this Earth was no longer showing any Mercy There People Just As The Rivera Federation Did To Them On Their Planet Such as Brutal Massacres. Prelude The Rivera Federation Clone Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2159, The Earth Continents Of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with the Forms Of Europodia, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely corrupted by the Ghost Of Hitler, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age Of The Federation Strike 7 was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Europodia Forms of 23 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2160 The Ghost Of Hitler has completely Overcome Highland Rivera and he later became known as Dictator Highland. Within Months Europodia, and Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Rivera starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest Of the Continents Of Rivera had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Federation Strike 7 A Straight shot Into Space. Rivera Invades Hora Systems Occupation Of Sierra Invasion Of Dune 48 Battle Above Dogorna Occupation Of Konora Invasion Of Earth Early Stages Invasion Of Japan Battle Of New York Occupation Of Russia Battle Of North America Turning Points Battle Of Sword Earth Victory At Cincinnati Rivera Federation Defeat In Canada Reclamation Of Earth Invasion Of Rivera